


Your Love is Sunlight

by djaqsscarlett



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djaqsscarlett/pseuds/djaqsscarlett
Summary: I need a place to put all of my Diego and Diego/Eudora feelings. Title comes from “Sunlight” by Hozier.





	1. He’s trying to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Suicidal thoughts and ideation. NSFW text at the end.

Can we talk about how Diego doesn’t see his behavior as self destructive? He just does not give a shit about what happens to him. He doesn’t care about the pain inflicted on his body. His body is a tool to use to help people, it’s not his body it is a tool. He has self preservation instincts, but they just, go out the window if he sees someone in pain. Everyone in pain reminds him of his mama or his baby siblings, and he can’t not save them. Yes! He wants that approval from his dad! He needs it! But he also needs to save his sibs and his mom.

The only reason he didn’t kill himself as a kid? It’s selfish. It’s the height of hubris, to kill himself and leave his siblings and mother alone. Who’s going to protect them? Huh? Who’s going to take bullets for them? Metaphorically, of course. But also literally. He doesn’t want to die; he just doesn’t care if he dies protecting his family and the world. 

Eudora is making him care though. She’s making him care. Cause now? He has someone who wants a life with him. He’s not going to abandon her, he comes home every night for her. He knows it’s not healthy to pin all his dreams into her, but he’s never been healthy and normal and if it gets him through the day? He’ll take it. He’d do anything for her if she asked, he’d change anything about himself if she asked. He wants to make her proud, but he also doesn’t want to burden her. So he tells her nothing, instead he shows her how much he cares through his kissing and gestures of affection and his head between her thighs and his hands on her body. 

He wishes he didn’t hate himself and could let her touch him, but he’s experienced so much violence on his body he doesn’t know how to handle anything else.


	2. West Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggering stuff unless you find musical theatre triggering

He loves musical theatre!

A medium where people sing their feelings so there’s no guessing at what people are feeling? It’s Heaven for him.

That being said, he hates the sexist/mysogynistic/racist ones.

He loves West Side Story but hates the movie cause of the brownface (“They put brownface on the one Puerto Rican in the film!!! THEY SAID SHE WASN’T BROWN ENOUGH!!! Eudora, look at this shit! GOD I hate that this movie is all I have LOOK AT THESE FUCKIN WHITE DEMONS!!!”)

Eudora is Not a musical theatre person but finds his passion amusing. She lets him rant about musical theatre shit for hours cause she loves watching him be so passionate about something. He paces her apartment, he talks with his hands, he gestures wildly, his voice raises several pitches. It’s very fun to watch! She finds his passion incredibly attractive.


	3. Activism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No archive warnings!

Diego is an activist! He fights for environmental protections, gay rights, all rights! He literally takes up any cause if he thinks he could add something good to it!

He stays away from protests though. Too much noise. Too many people. Too much sensory stimulation for his autistic adhd self.


	4. Complicated White Father Feelings

Diego “curses his white father out in Spanish” Hargreeves. 

He learned Spanish for his culture but the one bonus of having a racist white abusive father? He can curse him out in Spanish all damn day and the fucker won’t understand a word.

The Hargreeves of color bonded together in Diaspora Hell, trying to cling to whatever bit of culture they could.

Grace made cultural meals for them.

Diego taught himself Spanish to take back his identity.

Allison and Ben read all the books they could on Black and Asian people, getting role models from books. Well, what books they were allowed to read when not training.

It was hard, being surrounded by white people. Having white siblings who didn’t truly understand. But they had each other.

Then Ben was gone, so Allison & Diego clung to each other. They’d already been the closest of the sibs (both the eldest looking after the dumbasses. The peacemaker and the fighter).


	5. Parental Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego is terrified of having kids and becoming his father. He wants to be a dad so bad! But he’s scared. He shoves all of his parental feelings into his knives and his siblings. He wants to have kids with Eudora. He really, really does. He’s just so, so scared.

“Dor. You know I would do anything for you. I would give you anything. But, I. I can’t make myself do this. I literally can’t. It makes me want to throw up. Please don’t ask me to do this.” he murmurs against her neck, shaking. She’d just told him she wants him to put a baby in her. And. He can’t.

Eudora froze. He was so eager to please her and she _knows_ he would do anything she asks. He would suffer through fucking her if she asked. He’s never fucked her before. Not with his dick. Just with his mouth and hands. He’d only recently been able to take his clothes off in front of her. She knows how much power she has over him and she hates it. “Hey, hey. Babe look at me. Look at me.”

He pulled his head out from her neck, meeting her eyes.

“You don’t have to. You don’t have to. You never have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Diego swallowed hard. How is he supposed to take that? What should he say now? What does she want him to say, he doesn’t know what she wants him to say.

He settled on what was in his heart. “Can you promise that?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. Of course.”

“And you don’t hate me for not being able to give you this?” 

“No. I could never hate you.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and he melted into her.

“Do you-“

“Yes. I mean it.”

She heard him exhale a breath. “Thank you. God, thank you. I love you. I love you so much.” he murmured into her neck.


	6. Lover, be good to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is rated E.

The first time he tries to think about her body, he throws up. 

Not because he finds her repulsive. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. He just respects her so much and to picture her without clothes on? When she doesn’t know? He feels sick. He doesn’t know what she’d look like but he imagines she’d look beautiful. Beautiful as her soul. As her hair and her eyes and her mouth and her smile and her laugh and her voice and-

He stops himself before he goes on for hours. He gets caught up thinking about her. He once thought about her for so long his mouth hurt from smiling too much. He can’t help it. She makes him weak at the knees. Weak in his heart. Not literally, just. Emotionally weak.

“Eudora.” he whispers, closing his eyes and sitting back in his chair. “Eudora.” he says again, murmuring her name louder. 

“Hey mother Mary, little help? Can you help me stop feeling so weak for her?” he asks aloud, looking up at heaven. He murmurs a Hail Mary, closing his eyes. He whispers her name after the amen.

He tries again. He pictures her lips. Her mouth. Her eyes. Her gorgeous hands. What they would feel like on his face. Caressing his cheeks. What it would feel like to kiss her. To open her mouth up, to gently slip his tongue in her mouth. To kiss down her throat, make her moan. 

To slide his hand down between her thighs after asking if he can. What it would feel like to slip his fingers into her warmth. To feel her juices on his fingers. She’s so wet, she’s dripping, she’s asking for more, and he’s giving her everything she wants. He pumps his fingers in and out of her, imagines the sounds she would make. Would she moan? Would she gasp?

Would she say his name when she comes, dripping down into his hand? He imagines what she would taste like. Imagines slipping his hand into his mouth. He puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks, pretends her juices are coating them.

He imagines asking if he could put his head between her heavenly thighs. If he could wrap his mouth around her clit, press his tongue down. Slip his fingers inside her. Make her come like that. Imagines her breathy moans of his name. 

He slides his hand down, unbuttons his pants. Gently runs his fingers over himself. Pictures her kissing him. Love in her eyes. Imagines her kissing his cheek. Imagines her in his bed, naked and wanting his tongue and his hands. Smiling at him. Asking for more. Dares to imagine her screaming his name as he makes her come with his mouth on her clit, juices dripping down his chin.

He groans, stroking himself lightly, imagines her kissing him. Wanting him to touch her. Wanting his hands on her heavenly body. Wanting him.

He knows she’ll never want him, but it’s a nice dream.

“Eudora, Eudora, Eudora, Eudora!” he moans like a prayer, becoming incoherent as he imagines her letting him hold her. Letting him just be with her. Wanting him in her life. Accepting him. Loving him.

He comes when he imagines her saying she loves him, love in her eyes. Meaning every word.


	7. be still, my foolish heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Diego, the most intimate thing you can do to someone is touch them. So he’s very careful when he touches her, especially when they’re intimate. He always asks before doing anything, to such a degree it felt ridiculous to Eudora at first (for example, he asked if he could touch her arm. If it was okay to touch her waist. If he could touch her face. If he could bury his face between her thighs and give her lots of orgasms).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also rated E. Enjoy.

“Let me touch you. Please, Diego. I want to.” she implored, panting up at the ceiling. He’d been eating her out for what? 6 minutes? Maybe 7? She’d lost track of how many times she’d came. Somewhere in the double digits.

He lifted his head. Her juices ran down his chin. “But I’m having so much fun!” he joked, smiling at her. Well. He tried to make it sound like a joke. Couldn’t kick the sincerity out of his voice.

She smiled at him, reaching down and cupping his cheek. “I want to know what you taste like. Please.”

He stopped breathing. It hadn’t occurred to him that she’d want that.

“I’m, ugh, um...” he stammered, trying to find the right words. Her hand was still stroking his cheek and he melted into it.

“Take your time, gorgeous.” she encouraged, liking the way his cheeks flushed a pretty red whenever she complimented him.

“I’m. Um. I. It. I don’t know. It scares me.” He sighed happily when she stroked his cheek with her thumb. “It might be too much for me. Like. Emotionally. And I. I don’t know why you’d ever want that. I don’t deserve your mouth.”

She blushed, always taken aback by how earnest he was. He was always so earnest. “Oh, oh come here.” she said, taking her hand off his cheek and he went up to follow her. He settled down next to her. 

She cupped his face in her hands, and leaned her forehead against his. “You deserve my mouth. You deserve it.”

He swallowed hard, overwhelmed by all the touching. The closeness. “Why?”

She closed her eyes. She didn’t know what to say. “Because you’re enough. You can stop trying to please me so much.”

“But I like pleasing you. I like it a lot.” he teased, smiling at her, trying to keep the apprehension at bay. _’Lover, don’t make me talk about this’_

She opened her eyes when she heard the smile in his voice. “I know, I love it too. Obviously.” she joked, referring to how she’d been gasping his name like a prayer. “I just, I want, and this is only if it’s ok with you, I want to touch you. I want to kiss you. I want to make you feel good. Please?”

He blushed, looking down. “Dor, you don’t need to touch me to make me feel good.”

“I know. But you deserve an orgasm by someone else’s hands.” She’s not sure he’s ever had one. Didn’t want to ask.

He blushed a deeper red. “Was I that obvious?” He’d hoped he wasn’t. He’d done research, he’d practiced, she’d never complained. “You haven’t been hating how I touch you, right?”

“No! No no no, I love how you touch me. I don’t fake orgasms, you don’t have to worry about that. I just, when we first kissed, you didn’t know what to do. So I kind of, kind of realized you’d never kissed anyone before. And you’re not the type of man who can have meaningless sex.”

Jesus, Mary and Joseph, how does she know him so well? How? He never realized she payed that much attention to him before. “I love you. I love you so much I’d literally give you my heart if I could.”

She kissed him, she couldn’t help it. He’s so unbelievably earnest with her, all the time. It’s overwhelming.

He groaned, melting into it. Let her take the lead for once. Let go of that need to please her, make her feel good.

She rolled so that she was on top of him. She sat on his stomach. 

He moaned, closing his eyes. He couldn’t look at her. She looked like a goddamn angel. “You’re too beautiful to look at straight on.” he groaned. “Your soul is beautiful. You have a beautiful soul.”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck oh my god. “Babe, you’ve gotta stop talking. I want to touch you but you keep saying things like that and I can’t focus.”

“Sorry.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

He smiled. Moved his hands up to grip the headboard. She hadn’t said he could touch her and he’d never assume she’d want his touch without verbal confirmation. “I’m gonna keep my eyes closed ok? I can’t look at you. I can’t. I look at you and it’ll be over too fast. Unless you want it-“

“I don’t. Keep your eyes closed.”

“You know, you could just masturbate on top of me. That’d get me off. Just like. Use me for sex.” Oh fuck that sounds so bad. Now that he’s said it aloud he realizes how fucked that is.

“I would never use you for sex.” she said, biting back the wave of emotions that invoked in her.

“You could though. I don’t mind. I’m used to it.”

FUCK. _’Don’t you dare cry. You cry, he immediately drops everything and comforts you. You know that. You know if you cry this is over.’_ She pushed her tears back and positioned herself between his thighs. He looked achingly hard. “I’m gonna touch you now, ok?”

He nodded. Gripped the headboard harder.

She put her hand on the base of him, and he gasped. He moaned “Eudora, Eudora, you’re a angel, _oh god!_ ”

She gently put her lips around him, running her tongue around him. She put more in her mouth. She heard him saying her name like a holy word as she moved her tongue around him, he jerked against her when she moaned on him.

“Eudora, lover, I can’t. I can’t-I, I’m-“

She understood. She reached her hand up, putting it on his heart, she moaned against him, locked her lips around him. He came in her mouth, she swallowed.

She lifted her head. His eyes were still closed. She moved up and laid next to him. “Hey. Hey. You okay?”

He opened his eyes. Looked at her. Looked at her mouth. “Kiss me.” he begged, needing to taste himself on her tongue.

She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He still wasn’t touching her. He moaned against her mouth.

He broke the kiss. “I-I, I never r-realized how much I n-needed that.” he stammered, overwhelmed. He’d never realized he could feel so good, so whole, so completely loved. And she had no obligation to love him. She _chose_ to love him.

“I’m not glad you never realized that, that’s heartbreaking. But I’m glad you know what it feels like now.” she said, leaning her forehead against him. Her cum had long dried on his chin. She got up and went to the bathroom, got a washcloth and washed it off.

He hummed happily, let her take care of him. He still felt gross when he let her take care of him. He’s supposed to take care of everybody. He still heard his dad telling him to man up and stop being so sensitive. How he needs no one but his siblings. How he shouldn’t rely on anyone but them. And then how he shouldn’t rely on them, because they will abandon him. He must rely on himself. Only on himself.

“Hey. Where’d you go?” she asked, noticing that far off look in his eyes.

“Um. Just. Bad memories. Don’t want to talk about it.”

She nodded. “Ok. But, if you do want to talk? I’m here. I’ll listen.”

He smiled. “I know.”


	8. Knives in Airports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the one time I brought my pocketknife through airport security on accident and it got confiscated. I was really bummed it was _such_ a good knife!

"I can't hurt anyone with a tiny baby knife Dor! It makes no sense! He's gonna be all alone! And fuckin cops are gonna have him! He’s _vintage!_ ” Diego muttered, trying to fight off a panic attack. They’d barely made it to their gate on time. He’d left his vintage knife in his bag on accident and well. He knows he’s lucky he didn’t get “randomly” searched, but that was one of his favorite knives!

“I know. But hon, you gotta shut up about the knife. I will get you a new vintage knife." 

"It's not the same! I hardly got to use him! He was my son! My baby boy!"

She sighed. This was so clearly Not about the knife and more about her lover losing his comfort object. She grabbed his hand, held it. “Hon, I need you to calm down. I know you loved that knife but it’s just a thing. You’re safe. You know you’re safe.” 

He stopped. Took a deep breath. Counted to 10. “Ok. Thank you.”

“And even if you weren’t safe, I promise, I will always protect you.”

“And I you.” he breathed, pulling her to him. He kissed her forehead.

She melted into him, smiling. “I know.”

He pulled back. “We’re driving next time. Not losing another baby.”

She laughed at that. It was cute, how protective he was of his knives. He’d be a great father someday.

“Okay love, okay.”


	9. did you have another nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for @whistlingwindtree on tumblr. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would really appreciate some comments just saying!

Eudora woke with start, shaking. She felt like she might throw up, covering her mouth and rushing to the bathroom.

A few moments later she felt hands rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. 

“I don’t know why it’s called morning sickness when it happens all the time.” Diego murmured, rubbing her shoulders gently.

Eudora smiled weakly at that, getting up on shakey legs and wiping off her mouth. She brushed her teeth to get the taste out, spitting into the sink.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Diego asked worriedly. She’d been waking up at odd hours for days, sometimes it wasn’t even morning sickness related.

She nodded. “We’ll talk in bed.”

“Want me to carry you?” he asked, half joking.

“Babe, you can’t carry me.”

“Yeah I can. I can try at least.”

“Ok then.” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hoisted her in his arms and managed to make it to the bedroom with little incident, carefully placing her on the bed.

He got in on the other side, wrapping his arms around her middle. Well, as much as he could get around. “So, what was it about?”

“You know what it was about. It’s the same one every night. I almost died saving your idiot brother. I don’t know why I can’t shake that trauma, it was years ago.”

He kissed her neck gently. “Cause it’s traumatic. Trust me, trauma isn’t fucking logical. Time doesn’t heal all wounds.”

“Wish it did.”

“Yeah. If I had a cool power, I’d take that pain from you.”

“I know.” She turned around in his arms. “I think throwing knives is pretty goddamn cool, Mr. Patch.”

He grinned; he loved it when she called him that. “Me too Mrs. Patch, me too.”


	10. weird gender feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the definition of self-indulgent for me. Also, Diego is a nonbinary butch lesbian because I am and that’s how I write him.

They’d just finished watching _The Princess Bride_ for what felt like the thousandth time (Diego loved Inigo so much) and Diego felt like he had to tell her.

“Babe?” he asked from his place in her lap.

“Hmm? What?”

“Would you be...would you be bothered if I told you I don’t feel like a man?”

That caught Eudora’s attention. “What do you mean, you don’t feel like a man?”

He sat up. “I mean, I’ve never really, h-had a connection to m-manhood. Never r-really felt r-right.” he said to his lap, playing with his hands.

She covered his hands with her own. “Babe, it’s me. You don’t have to be worried about me ever rejecting you, for any reason.”

He nodded, managing to meet her eyes. “I don’t, I don’t feel like a man and I don’t feel like a woman. I know I don’t feel like a woman cause me and Allison used to try on each other’s clothes when we were little and they just, they just felt weird to me. I don’t know if that’s a gender thing or an autism thing. But I just, I don’t fit. I don’t fit in either one. And I know the word for that is nonbinary. It just feels, weird. Saying it. Good weird though.”

Eudora nodded. “Babe, you know I’m pansexual. Your gender isn’t going to make me stop loving you.”

He nodded. “It still scares me though.”

“I know.” She brought his hands up to her lips, kissed them gently. “Do you want me to call you something different? Like a different name?” 

He shook his head vehemently. “No, I love my name. And I’m ok with he/him pronouns, think I’d be okay with she/her pronouns. Not sure though.”

“Wanna try it out?”

“Sure.”

“Ok, um...this is my...what should I call you?”

“Partner. Significant other. Those work.” he suggested, starting to feel a little less weird about himself.

She nodded. “Ok, partner it is then.” She started again. “This is my partner, her name is Diego.” She noticed Diego smiled a little when she used she/her pronouns. “That feel good?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Little bit. But he/him pronouns are comfier for me. More used to them.”

She nodded. “Ok.” She took his face in her hands. “I love you so much, and I’m glad you felt safe enough to tell me.” 

He blushed. “You’re the first person I’ve ever told.”

“Well I’m honored.” she said, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

He melted into it, moaning into her mouth.


	11. Dor and Di

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego doesn’t call her Dora, he calls her Dor. Dora reminds him of that _Dora the Explorer_ cartoon and with his name he’s not about to give anyone the opportunity to laugh at them. It’s why he only calls her “Dor” in private, and Eudora everywhere else. Similarly, she calls him Di as a nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do give my babies my taste in tv shows! What of it?  
> I took inspiration for the Di nickname from @starman_25’s gorgeous fic, “Bb, U leave me breathless”

“Why don’t you call me Dora?” Eudora asked, curious. They were sitting on her couch, about to start _Anne with an E_. She’d been wondering about it for a while, and now seemed like a good time to ask.

Diego blushed. “Cause I don’t want white people making fun of us. They see two brown people, they think we’re both Latine. They hear me call you Dora, you call me Diego...” he trailed off.

She understood. That cartoon was annoying sometimes. “Oh. That makes sense. I don’t care what white people think though.” She hadn’t thought he was the type to care either.

“Neither do I. I’m just...” He searched for the right words, wringing his hands. “I’m very protective, of what we have. You’re important to me, and I don’t want people judging us or making fun of us for existing.”

She grabbed onto his arm, leaned on him. He’s so fucking sweet. “I understand. Most people read you as a man anyway. That ever bug you?”

He shook his head. “I know who I am, everyone else can go to Hell. I’m comfortable dressing like this and I’m comfortable with my body. Bothers me how people like, assume I’m violent though. I understand why; I’m brown and tall and look like a man and I can’t control my fucking face but I’m not fucking mean. You know? I’m nice.”

“I know baby, I know. Not your fault. People are racist shits. Trust me, I get people looking at you and thinking you’re angry.“ She kissed his cheek. “Let’s not dwell on it though. Bitterness isn’t a good look on us.”

“I know.” He leaned into her touch, and pressed play on episode one.


	12. Sign Language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego taught himself sign language to better communicate when he goes nonverbal or stutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that all my fics take place in the altered timeline of “Eudora got injured, not fridged”, right?

Diego spent hours in the library, going over very basic signs, trying to make his 8-year-old fingers work right. He had to get this right! Sign language would be a useful skill for him, maybe more useful than Spanish. Mom helped him with his Spanish, but he wanted to learn sign language on his own to prove to himself he could.

The first time he mastered the sign for “I love you”, he ran to Mom and showed her. She was so proud of him! 

His siblings didn’t care.

Dad hated it, saw it as another way to make fun of him like his Spanish (he was always faster than Dad, never let him catch him when he got angry about him speaking Spanish)

* * *

Cut to the Police Academy; he’s been partnered with Eudora Patch (gorgeous Eudora, who his hands itch to draw but she might not want that, so he doesn’t, even though it’s killing him) for an assignment. 

“Well? Does anyone know how to communicate with a deaf person?” the instructor asked. 

Diego raised his hand.

The instructor sighed. “Yes, Hargreeves?”

“Couldn’t we just, sign to them? And calmly explain the issue?” he inquired. He heard some classmates scoff at this, and it made his blood boil.

“Yes well, that assumes you know sign language.” The instructor shot back, annoyingly smug.

“I do. I do know sign language.” He signed “you’re an asshole” at the instructor, taking a risk that he’d be understood and possibly kicked out.

The instructor stammered “Well, not everyone knows it.”

“Everyone should. It’s an important skill to have.” he shot back. “And even if it was useless, we should be able to communicate effectively with everyone we meet. It’s protect and serve, right? So we should be able to-“

“That’s _enough_ , Hargreeves.” The instructor snapped, cutting him off, and went back to his lecture.

After class as he was walking out to his car, he heard someone chasing after him. Resisting the instinct to take a knife out, he turned around, and there was Eudora, walking towards him.

“Hey.” she said in way of greeting. “I liked what you said in class today, about sign language. I’d never thought about it before if I’m honest.”

He shook himself out of his Eudora Daze, quickly finding himself. “Yeah, um, not many people d-do. I just um, I h-had a stutter as a kid and wanted to be able to talk when my tongue wouldn’t corporate.” _’Oh my god why am I telling her this?!? No! Too honest! Too honest! She’ll think you’re weird! Stop!’_. 

She looked surprised. “That’s cool.”

“Don’t tell anyone, please. I don’t, I...” He sighed. “Look, I’m just trying to survive in there. Everyone sees me as what I was as a kid and I cannot give them anything to use against me. Please.” he begged, ignoring his dad’s voice in his head yelling at him to stop being so weak.

Her eyes softened. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” She smiled at him, and he stopped breathing. 

_’Be brave Diego, be brave’_ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath before asking “Um, wanna maybe, um...join me for dinner or something? You don’t have to, it’s not a date, I’m just...fuck it, I’m just sick of being alone.” 

She looked surprised, and he braced himself for the rejection.

Instead, he got this:

“Sure, why not? I’ll get my car, we’ll figure out where to eat.” she said, deciding to take a risk. Maybe she’d judged him too harshly at first. The person she was seeing before her wasn’t like how he was at the academy.

He grinned. “Looking forward to it, Eudora.” 

They ended up eating at some Chinese place, and talking for what felt like hours. Diego felt seen, with her. He felt normal. There was no unrealistic expectations like his dad, no resentment like his siblings. It was nice.

Now he just has to resist the urge to draw her and call her beautiful all the time.


	13. Love is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just really, really, really love each other. And Diego loves musicals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from one of my favorite _Galavant_ songs, “Love is Strange”.

“Why does he like Queen Madalena when Princess Isabella is literally _right there_?” Diego commented, shaking his head. Galavant usually had good taste!

“You just like her cause she’s brown.” Eudora accused.

“Not true! I like her personality too. But yes, that’s a big reason why, sue me.”

She giggled. It was kinda cute, how he didn’t find white women attractive.

“I mean, look at her. She’s badass! You know she’s badass! She taught him how to fight, dammit! She taught him how to fight! That’s so hot!” Did he find her hot cause she knows her way around a sword and can easily kick Galavant’s ass? Yes.

“Hey, I’m not disagreeing, she is badass and gorgeous. And he’s pretty hot too.”

“Yeah.”

She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“Lesbian, not blind. And I appreciate musical theatre, you know this.”

“Yeah, I know.” He was always singing some musical theatre song in the shower. Not that loud cause of the neighbors, but loud enough that she could hear. He always sounded so happy and carefree when he was singing; it made her happy to hear it.

She smiled, leaned into him. “Who’s your favorite character?”

He glanced at her. “Either Isabella, Galavant, or Sid, but I love them all. You?”

“Isabella, obviously.” She’s badass and doesn’t put up with any bullshit, she admires that. Reminds her of herself.

“Course. She reminds me of you.”

“What, not putting up with Galavant’s shit?” she joked, glancing at him.

“No. Well yes, but she’s very driven. She has a goal, and she’ll do anything to achieve it. But she’s also so kind. You know? She’s so kind.” 

Oh my god, she loves him so much. She grabbed his hand that was resting on her waist, and kissed it gently. “That’s so sweet, you’re so so sweet.”

He smiled, kissed the side of her head. “It’s the truth.”

“Mmm...Galavant reminds me of you. The whole, trying to be a better man than his father. And I know you’re not a man, I was just-“

“I know. You don’t need to explain yourself to me.” he assured her. “But I appreciate the compliment, means a lot coming from you.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Cause you’re kinda my hero. I know how hard you’ve had to work to get where you are in your career and I’m really proud of you. Wish I could stick to a goal that long.”

“Babe, you know that’s not your fault. Your ADHD-“

“Yeah, I know, I know. I’m just proud of you, is all.”

“I’m proud of you too, of the person you’ve become. When we first met you were this, this person who was so desperate to prove himself, to anyone. Now you don’t do that as much anymore. You’re a lot more confident in who you are.” she said, looking at him.

He looked at her, about to say something to the affect of “It’s all cause of you, babe.” when he saw the look in her eyes. _’She really loves me, huh?’_ he thought, blushing. “Babe, don’t look at me like that. You know I can’t handle it.” he said, but didn’t look away.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m-I’m this amazing person. Like you love me.” he said softly, forcing himself not to look at her lips even though he really wanted to kiss her.

“I do love you, and you are an amazing person. You inspire me. You-you had a shit lot in life but you got out, and clawed your way out of being like your dad. And that is so brave.” she murmured, glancing down at his lips, cause she always wanted to kiss him when he got like this.

He swallowed hard, forcing his tears back cause dammit, he is not going to cry everytime she compliments him. “I really love you. Can I kiss you?”

“Always.”

He kissed her gently, cupping her face in his hands. He’s never going to be over this, the kissing and the affection and how much he loves her. He felt her tangle her hands in his hair and he smiled; she loves playing with his hair for some reason, it always felt so nice. 

She broke it, leaning her forehead against his. “I love you. I love kissing you and I love being with you, I just-I really love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.”


	14. Disrespect Women, Get Punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego hates locker room talk.

Diego has never been one for locker room talk.

Contrary to popular belief, it’s not because he has a mom and sisters he adores. It’s because he’s a decent person and hates anyone being objectified. Women get the short end of the stick, so he defends them all the time.

The first time he heard a guy being gross about women in the locker rooms at the Academy? He put a stop to that real quick. Those types of men respond to violence, so he shoves the asshole against the lockers and snarls that he better not hear him saying that shit about any woman ever again.

He’s more protective of Patch and other women of color than white women. The comments about them tend to be grosser, have some air of fetishization and he won’t stand for that shit.

It doesn’t occur to him that Patch ( _Eudora, always Eudora to him in his head_ ) wouldn’t like that.

“Hargreeves! I wanna talk to you!” he hears her call out when he’s walking to his car, about to go home.

He turns around, sees her coming towards him with fire in her eyes and god, he’s so fucking gone for her. “Yeah, Eudora?” he asks, feigning easiness, forcing the nervousness down.

She stops in front of him, jabs a finger in his chest. She’s grateful for their similar heights, that she doesn’t have to look up at him. “Thomas said you gave him that shiner in the locker room cause he said something about me.” she said, fighting back the bile. She could only guess what he’d said about her, the creep. “I don’t need you defending my honor.” She tried to put the right amount of bravado in it, maybe she succeeded. She’s not sure.

“Wasn’t defending your honor.” he said. “Look, Eudora-“

“Patch.” she corrected with a glare. She’d never given him permission to use her first name, but the arrogant bastard used it anyway.

“Fine. P-Patch.” he corrected, inwardly wincing at the return of his stutter. “I wasn’t-it’s not about you, alright? I do that when they talk shit about women. Thomas is just a rookie, he didn’t know so he tried it, and I had to teach him a lesson cause I’ve tried words, I’ve tried the nonviolent approach. They only respond to violence, so I give them violence.”

Eudora couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t expected that. _’What the fuck?!?’_ “Why? Why do you beat up men who say gross shit about women?”

He looked down, breaking eye contact cause it was making him uncomfortable. “First of all, it’s not just women, I defend people of all genders. Women just get the short end of the stick, women of color - Black women - especially.” He winced, quickly added “I know you know that already, I just-I’m trying to explain myself so don’t-don’t get mad. Please.”

She stopped. Stepped back so she wasn’t so close to him cause she was starting to realize he’s a lot more sensitive than she’d thought. He’d _assumed_ she’d get mad, and she’d caught his little wince, that expectation of physical violence. “I’m not mad, don’t worry.” she said, lowering her voice, making it quieter for him.

He nodded, visibly relieved. “G-good. Um, fuck, uh...look, P-P-Patch,” he forced out, wincing as he accidentally sent spit onto her cheek. “Shit, sorry, I-“

“Diego, it’s okay. It’s okay.” she reassured him, wiping her face off.

He froze when she called him Diego. “You’ve never called me that before.” he said softly, reverently.

She blushed; he was weird, in a good way. “It’s shorter than Hargreeves.” she murmured, looking down briefly before meeting his eyes.

“...I forgot what I was going to say. What were we talking about? I’m sorry, I have ADHD, it’s hard for me to keep track of stuff. It’s not-it’s not that I don’t care. I do care.” he said, feeling that ever-encompassing need to defend himself.

Okay, that explains a lot. “I know you do. I know you care.” she assured him, gently putting her hand on his arm and he froze.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like that (liar, yeah he could: his mom, the day he moved out of that house at 17). “Um, um, I-I, um.” he stammered, shaking his head to get himself out of his fucking Eudora Daze.

“It’s okay, take your time.” she assured him, rubbing his arm gently. 

He nodded. “Thank you. Sorry. Trying to talk.” he got out, trying to organize his thoughts. He closed his eyes, tried to come up with the right way to talk about this. He opened his eyes once he thought he had the words, made himself meet her eyes. “Look, P-Patch-“

“You can call me Eudora, if that’s easier on your mouth.” she cut him off, smiling at him and he almost died.

“O-okay, Eudora.” he murmured, reminding himself not to get lost in her eyes. “Anyway, um, the point is, it’s not just you. I’m protective of people in general but here? In this, this Hell? I gotta look out for women, especially women of color. Men are fucking disgusting, it makes me want to vomit when they start-start objectifying women. Especially women of color, especially y-Black women.” he quickly corrected. Can’t let her know he cares that much. “It’s fetishization when it’s women of color. With white women it’s just, objectification. With women of color it’s objectification, racial stereotypes, and fetishization. So of course I’m going to be protective of women of color.”

She nodded, satisfied with that answer. “That’s-that’s incredibly sweet. I just can’t handle anyone making “boyfriend” jokes. I’ve worked so hard to get where I am, and I can’t have that compromised.”

“I know. You don’t have to worry about that, I’ve got you.” he assured her, hoping to God it didn’t sound bad. “And I mean that in the most supportive way, not in-“

“I know. How about I take you out to dinner? Not as a date, but we had fun at that Chinese place a couple weeks ago.” she said, liking how he smiled at that.

“I’d love that.” he said, unable to stop his smile. They were the only ones around, it was safe.

“You pick the place this time, I picked it last time.” she said, then spun around, heading towards her car. 

“Yes ma’am.” he murmured, watching her walk away for a few moments before shaking himself out of his reverie. _’I’m going to marry her someday’_ he thought, hoping he would. Hoping she’d want him. He would be so lucky.


	15. it brings out your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has gorgeous eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for @electricbluebutterflies on tumblr, @Nyxierose on here

“It brings out your eyes.” he said from his place on the bed, watching her admire herself in front of the mirror. 

“You think _everything_ brings out my eyes.” she said, rolling her eyes. She twirled in front of the mirror; red was a good color on her.

“Yeah, but that’s just cause you have gorgeous eyes.” he said, smiling at her antics. She was such a good twirler, so graceful. Course he thought everything she did was graceful.

He got up, walked over to her. He bowed low, feeling more than a little silly but squashed that feeling down. “Want to dance?” he asked.

She smiled, looped her arms around his neck. “You’re ridiculous, you know that right? We’re gonna be late.” she chided, but leaned into him when he put his hands on her waist.

“We’re always late. Allison expects us to show up late.” he murmured, smiling at her. 

“We’re only late cause _you_ have no concept of time. I know it’s not your fault but it’s really inconvenient sometimes.” 

He chuckled. “Hey, I’ve gotten better since I started wearing a watch and setting alarms.”

“Yeah, you have.” she admitted. “I think blue brings out your eyes.” 

“You’re just saying that cause you helped me pick it out.” He was so bad at suit shopping. He’d wanted to get a purple-almost-black suit, but then he sent the pic to Allison and she said she’d kill him if he showed up to her movie premiere wearing it.

“Not only cause of that! It really does. Makes the brown stand out more, looks really nice on you.” she said, running her fingers over the back of his neck.

“Aw, thanks babe. Can I kiss you or will it fuck up your makeup?”

“It’ll mess up my lipstick, so no.” And if they started kissing they’d get distracted; he’d probably end up with his head between her thighs.

His phone rang, and he unfortunately had to let go of Eudora to dig his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah, Allison?”

She let go of him and went back to getting ready, figuring they’d have to hop in the car as soon as he got off the phone.

“I’m calling to remind you that you should be on your way by now. Don’t get distracted.” Allison said, trying and failing to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

He groaned. “You’re not Mom, and we’re about to get in the car.” he lied, feeling a little guilty but was it _really_ a lie if they got in the car as soon as he got off the phone?

“Good. See you soon!” she said, and hung up.

“She wants us to get a move on, doesn’t she?” Eudora said, grabbing her purse off the bed. 

“Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be a good movie, but you know I hate red carpets.” he murmured, adjusting his tie in front of the mirror.

“I know, but I’ll be with you the whole time. And I’m sure Klaus will take most of the attention anyway.” She waited till he’d finished adjusting, then took his hand and they walked out to the car together.

* * *

The premiere wasn’t that bad; reporters had asked how he got his scars, and when he couldn’t talk ( _what was he supposed to say? “Eyebrow is from a disagreement with my brother, side of head is punishment from my father”? He wasn’t allowed to say the truth, and he couldn’t lie_ ), Dor had saved him, saying “None of your business.” and he fell in love all over again.

The movie, on the other hand? Well...

“Allison could have told us she’d have a love scene! I didn’t need to see that!” Diego complained, shuddering. 

“Babe, it probably wasn’t even her body-“ 

“Doesn’t matter! Was still gross! She’s my sister!” He tried to get his tie off but his fingers weren’t working right, and he was getting frustrated. “Babe, I need help.” 

“Course you do.” She finished hanging her dress up and went over to him.

“Sorry. You know how I get when I’m tired.” he apologized, keeping his eyes on her face cause she hadn’t said he could look at her body.

“Yeah, I know. It’s no trouble.” she assured him, loosening his tie and slipping it off for him. “You want to shower or something?” she asked, handing him his tie.

He nodded. “Why, you want to join me?” he joked, but not really. He loved taking showers with her.

“No, not tonight. Too tired, would probably fall asleep.”

He nodded, stepping back and going over to the closet.

Eudora sat on the bed and watched him undress. _‘You’re so beautiful’_ she thought, but resisted the urge to say it; he’d get distracted, or say something incredibly sweet about her (one of those things she’d thought was a Line back before she knew him; now she knows it’s just how he talks), and then they’d probably start kissing and he’d never get his shower.

But she really, really wanted to say it, and that was the important thing.


	16. Eudora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My wife deserved better.

Eudora loves pretty things. She’s a practical woman but she loves pretty things with use.

Yes, that does pertain to her romantic partners. Diego? Well, at first she thought he was just a pretty face. But then she saw how much he cared for people. It was obvious to her how much he cared.

But this isn’t about Diego.

She took ballet when she was a kid, still remembers some of the steps. She likes to do ballet when she’s alone in her house. She’d had this stupid childhood dream of becoming a ballerina before the real world stepped in. She saw all the injustice happening in the world, had to do something to stop it. Had to do her part somehow.

She’s always been observant, she loves people watching. Sitting somewhere quiet and just, observing. Making up stories in her head about strangers lives. Who loves who, who are ex lovers, who are best friends, who are enemies.


	17. doesn’t know how to talk to girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego had an unconventional childhood, so forgive him for his social awkwardness.

He doesn’t know how to talk to girls. He was raised with his sisters, he only knows how to talk to his sisters and his mom.

So when he gets into the Police Academy and meets Eudora Patch? The most he can do is stare at her cause she’s so pretty.

So imagine his surprise when she confronts him about this staring, says it makes her uncomfortable (well, she says it more like “Hargreeves! Why do you keep staring at me? It’s weird.”) and he hadn’t realized that would be creepy. So he stops staring.

They end up running on the track the same time everyday. He’s always faster, and he can tell that it pisses her off but knows she’d be even more pissed if he went easy on her. They start talking after their runs, collapsing in the grass from exhaustion.

She’s smart, and driven, and knows who she is and what she wants and god, Diego is jealous and admires that. 

Eudora starts to realize he’s not just an arrogant bastard who got into the Academy cause he used to be a kid superhero. That maybe his staring was just cause he’s awkward and not cause he’s a creep. 

They become friends. Maybe even best friends (she’s the only friend he’s ever had who’s not related to him. He’s always been more comfortable talking to women anyway).

Eudora makes the first move, and Diego nearly faints cause he didn’t think he ever had a chance with her. And because he’s never kissed anyone before so he doesn’t know what to do and just freezes.

She pulls back, meets his eyes. “First time, huh?” 

He nods, like an idiot. Manages to get out “Y-yes. Raised with my sisters, not really into incest.”

She pauses. “So I take it you’ve never-“

“No. Never had sex either.” he says, blushing hard. “You?”

“Once, on prom night. It was bad.” she says.

Diego knows what prom is, but only from movies. “Oh. That sucks.”

“Not really. First times are supposed to suck for the women.”

Diego furrowed his brow. “No they’re not. Mom gave us a whole sex ed class, and she said that if the sex sucks the first time it’s cause the guy didn’t do his part to warm the girl up. Or the person. I don’t know, she tried to be inclusive of all genders but it’s hard when sex ed classes themselves are very heteronormative.”

She stared at him. “You’re so weird.” 

“I know.” he said, swallowing the little knot in his throat.

She noticed how he kind of wilted when she’d called him weird. “In the best way, though. The best way.”


	18. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an idea then a fic. Haven’t figured out how to make it a fic yet.

Diego absolutely went to Eudora’s Police Academy graduation to support her, and he brought this Ridiculous™️ bouquet of flowers cause he’s very proud of her. He asked Mom and mom said that flowers were a good way of showing that.

Only he went overboard so he’s got this huge bouquet of purple and yellow flowers that almost block his face, like he has to keep them on his lap. He decided to go fancy and is wearing his least worn out clothes (Grace helped him patch them up; he’s good with a needle & thread but he was so nervous his hands were shaking). 

Him being at the graduation is kinda? A surprise for Eudora? Like he didn’t tell her he’d be there so afterwards, he waits till her parents finish gushing over her to walk up with the flowers, and he’s like “I’m really proud of you, here.” and gives her the flowers and she’s very overwhelmed and is like “Diego! I didn’t think you were gonna come.” and he’s like “Are you kidding? Wouldn’t miss it.” and they’re kinda, staring at each other for a little too long and her parents have to be all “Eudora, who is this young man?” to get them to snap out of it.

And somehow Diego gets invited to the Patch family house for the graduation celebration and it’s really fun for him, seeing a normal family. Like Eudora’s dad is really nice and doesn’t yell at his wife & daughter and Eudora’s mom isn’t like his mom but she’s really funny (even if half the jokes go over his head).

As stupid as it is, he can see himself fitting in here. Yeah, it’s awkward when her younger cousins ask about his scars, but he just makes up some story about a cat getting the better of him and it’s all good. No one makes fun of him or snaps at him when he starts stuttering which is really nice for him.


	19. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a general rambling than fic. Enjoy

Okay so we know Diego loves reading cause he has so many books in his apartment. 

So naturally, him & Eudora have a book club of two because, well they tried to join a book club once but everyone had The Wrong Opinions and they couldn’t do it.

Eudora listens to audiobooks, Diego reads physical books, and they alternate who chooses which book. Yeah, they get into little fights about the themes of the book & which character was the best, but it’s all in good fun. There’s gentle teasing over book choice but no open mocking cause like, chances are the book means something special to them.

One of the first books they read is _Aristotle & Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_ and they’re both Messes over it. Diego cause yes a book by a Latino man with Latine culture and Eudora cause she loves love stories and it’s always great to read one with no white characters.  
Also it’s just a fantastic book and they love Ari & Dante so much.


	21. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a headcanon list than a fic. Might make it a fic at some point.

Diego was being a little shit and snooping around Klaus’ room, and he finds Klaus’ makeup. Klaus walks in, sees him and gets embarrassed, so he slams Diego’s head into his desk and Diego’s eyebrow starts bleeding, but he can’t feel anything cause it cut through the nerve.

So Klaus is freaking out and yelling “MOM!!! Get in here! Diego’s bleeding!” while Diego is like “What, no I’m not!”, feels his eyebrow, sees the blood, and is like “Oh.” Grace patches him up but it leaves a scar.

Now, because Diego is a good big brother, he goes to Klaus after he’s all healed up and is like “Klaus, your makeup is nothing to be embarrassed about. Here, put some on me, I wanna see what you can do with it.” so he does. Now, Klaus isn’t good with makeup yet so he puts Diego in this like, bright blue eyeshadow and purple lipstick and this hideous red blush that doesn’t match his skin tone AT ALL, and when Klaus does the whole, “hands him a mirror” reveal, Diego is like, reminding himself not to scream, and is like “Oh wow! I look really different! I love it!” but he’s like, internally screaming. Klaus insists he wear it for dinner, and he does.

Big mistake.

Reginald sees Diego in the makeup and freaks out, cause he’s a homophobic, racist bastard, and doesn’t want Diego looking like that.

So he drags him down to the basement, makes him wipe it off, then straps him to a table & gags him. Then he takes one of Diego’s own knives and carves into the side of his face, so he won’t wear makeup anymore.

It might be out of character for Reginald but I don’t think so. I imagine he had stricter standards of masculinity for his Latino son than his white sons (this is post Ben’s death).


End file.
